crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Chulkris
Amanda Chulkris, also called JaneA Single Fold code name Earth Mother, previously Flower Child, is a mage on the faculty of Whateley Academy. She teaches various courses and guest lectures in others. She has an interesting case of GSD—she has vines and flowers growing out of her body. : Now, even at Whateley, Mrs. Chulkris, or ‘Earth Mother’, as she’s sometimes called, gets more than her fair share of second looks. She’s a large, rather heavyset woman with a round merry face, who looks like an ambulatory haystack. And I do mean that. She’s draped all over, from head to foot in vines and leaves and grass and flowers and stuff. And she’s not wearing it, it’s all growing out of her. What she wears under that canopy of green, I dunno, and I ain’t asking. Today, she was in full bloom, with lots of flowers all over the place. : It seems that back in the Sixties, ‘Earth Mother’ was a Counter-culture superheroine called ‘Flower Child’ (‘scuze me while I go get a barf bag), and she has kick-ass vegetation based powers. Somewhere along the line, she picked up a lot of different mystical concepts, and after she retired from the Super Scene, she was tapped to teach the various Magic courses.Toni and the Tiger Stories Main Character Appearances * First Generation (Team Kimba years) ** A Single Fold ** Insanity Prerequisite, Part 1 ** Insanity Prerequisite, Part 3 ** Upheaval: Walking Alone ** Toni and the Tiger ** The Three Little Witches ** The Riddle of Sappho: Canto IV ** Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice: Part 1 * Second Generation (Mutant Mayhem Machine years) ** The Road to Whateley, Part 3 (flashback) Mentions * First Generation (Team Kimba years) ** Legacy of Friendship ** Jade 5 - Redefining Jade ** Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems ** Ayla and the Tests, Part 6 ** ''The Real MCO ** Being Merry In Spite Of It All, Part 3 ** To the Mountain, Part 3 ** Child of Confusion ** Ill Winds, Part 6 ** Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc ** It's All In The Timing! ** To Know Your Heart ** Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth, Part 4 ** There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage, Part 3 ** The Kodiak Conspiracy, Part 1 ** The Kodiak Conspiracy, Part 2 ** Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Part 18 ** Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Part 19 ** There's No Place Like Poe, Part 4 ** There's No Place Like Poe, Part 6 ** Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail ** Siblings and Savages ** Murphy's Laws of Spirit, Part 1 * Second Generation (Mutant Mayhem Machine years) ** I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 5 ** I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 6 ** Sunshine & Fury Classes taught *Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts *Introduction to Magic TheoryUpheaval: New Friends, New Problems Appearances She explains the Wizard Trait to Loophole with Pejuta assisting..''The Riddle of Sappho: Canto IV'' Associations * Absinthe (Academic Advisee)Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice - Part 1 * Woodwife (Knew in the past) * Woodsman (Presumably knew in the past.) References Category:Faculty Category:Heroes Category:Wizard Category:GSD Category:Retired Category:Gen1